


The bet

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: He never should’ve agreed, Magnus always wins there bets, he should know better, now after he lost the bet he was at a club,And he was supposed to be Magnus’s wingman.....Or Alec and Magnus are friends with benefits who have feelings for each other , AKA another feiends with benefits fic





	The bet

He never should’ve agreed, Magnus always wins there bets, he should know better, now after he lost the bet he was at a club, dressed in something that Magnus choose for him, he was dressed in a navy blue shirt that was absolutely the tightest thing he had ever worn, black leather pants that as Magnus would say left nothing to the imagination, and he even had eyeliner on, it was absolutely ridiculous and not him, but he had lost the bet.

His punishment was that he was supposed to go to the club and meet Magnus, apparently, he had to be his ‘ wingman ‘ for the night, whatever that entails, he and Magnus had an agreement, they were friends, who sleep together, no big deal right, except it is when one of them is the high warlock of Brooklyn and the other is the head of the New York Institute, but somehow they managed to beat even that, but just because they had an agreement doesn't mean Alec's heart had to comply, he had accepted his feelings for Magnus almost a year ago, but Magnus obviously doesn't feel the same way, or they wouldn't have been here. He wanted them to get out of their comfort zone and break the routine of their relationship, but Alec doesn't like it, not one bit, what's wrong with routine and stability.

Once he entered the club he saw Magnus, he was chatting with the bartender, ‘come on Lightwood, but your game face on’ he thought as he walked to where his friend is, “hey, Magnus” Magnus looked at him, from head to toe, he had insisted on not seeing him in these close until they met, he only choose them for him, he looked impressed, like he wanted to devour him, which made Alec plush, he smiled at him “ Alexander, let me introduce you, Arthur, this is Alexander, my wingman for the night” he said as he winked at Alec, who gave him an unimpressed look, “ Alexander, this is Arthur “ Alec sent his hand to great Arthur, who took it while he looked at him and smiled, “ so what can I get you? “ 

They ordered their drinks and Magnus was having to much fun making Alec choose someone for him to dance with, Alec might not have liked the idea very much, but he was playing along anyway, after almost an hour Magnus looked at him, dramatically putting his hands on Alec’s shoulders as he said “ you are the worst wingman ever, it’s been an hour and nobody even asked me to dance, I used to get people all around me, all the time when I would come alone, now everybody is afraid of the gorgeous Big man, with his Tattoos, sitting with me, they wouldn’t even look at me afraid he might get jealous or something” he said looking at his friend, acting hurt.

Alec decided to play along, “ okay, just give me a second” he left Magnus at the bar and when he came back, he had a pretty girl with him, “ Emily, this is my friend that I told you about, Magnus, this is Emily, why don’t you dance with her this one dance” , when Magnus looked at him, confused a little, but smirking nonetheless, he went to talk in his ear, he meant to get as close as possible , so that Magnus would feel his breath next to his ear, and he was satisfied with the shiver that he felt running down the older man is body “ now we are done, the bet is over” he said smirking too, so Magnus chuckled and took the girl’s hand, and lead her to the dance floor.

After the song was over, Alec expected Magnus to come back, but he was having too much fun, dancing around like that, maybe he shouldn’t have brought the girl, he was deep in his thoughts when he heard someone behind him “ you don’t look Like you are having fun “ he looked and it was the bartender, Arthur, he remembered “ No, I am not, it’s not really my scene “, “ figured, so what made you come here? “ he smiled at him, but Alec wasn’t really in the mood to be chatty he was really very annoyed with the girl that was undressing Manus with her eyes “lost a bet” the bartender moved closer to Alec to talk close to Alec’s ear so that he could hear him over the music as he smiled, “ must be hard, being the wingman to your friend, when you are obviously in love with him” that brought Alec out of his daze, he looked at arthur " I don't know what you are talking about", the bartender looked pleased that he got his attention " well he must be either straight, which I really doubt given that he winked at every guy who passes him, or blind " Alec laughed at the winking comment, but tilted his head in confusion at the blind comment, the bartender noticed so he elaborated , " I mean the second you entered the club I literally couldn't take my eyes off of you, and then you came my way and I didn't know what to do, when Magnus introduced you I was so relieved that he didn't say you were his boyfriend, you are the most gorgeous sexy man I have seen in my life so I really can't see a way your friend is leaving you here alone to dance with anybody else "

to say that Alec was blushing would be a huge understatement , his mom and siblings used to tell him he looked good sure but they were his family, Magnus always told him he was beautiful, but he thought it was a Magnus thing, so being complimented like that from a total stranger was a first, he didn't know how to answer, so he smiled and said "th .. thank you " which made the bartender chuckle, " so I have a break for about 15 minutes, why don't we help each other out, dance with me, I would have danced with the sexiest man I ever saw, and maybe you make your friend realize what he is missing" he grinned devilishly, which made Alec laugh, " okay " 

Arthur got out from behind the bar and took Alec's hand and dragged him to the dance floor when Magnus saw him going to dance he looked worried but smiled and winked at him anyway, of course, he did, why did he think he would act any other way, so he started dancing with Arthur, he would look at Magnus every few moments to see if he even notices him, but apparently not " how about we make him notice ?" Arthur asked when he saw Alec looking at Magnus and the girl, Alec nodded, he put his hand on Alec's lower back, and moved him closer, there was no space left between them, he then moved them a little so they were in Magnus's eyesight and started grinding on ALec, he was dirty dancing all the way, his hand moving up and down Alec's back while his hips were swinging and grinding Alec's, he then had his hand grab Alec's ass while he moved his hips closer to him, Alec was laughing, he might not have done that before, but he was laughing and giggling so hard, he was actually having fun.

He was shocked when he felt Arthur being pulled away from him, when he looked he found Magnus in front of him, looking at him with shocked eyes, and standing between him and Arthur, he then looked at the man and gave him a "seriously" look, to witch Arthus answered "what ? we were dancing " to that Magnus answered angrily " NO, you were dry humping my boyfriend" as fast as the words came out of his mouth, three shocked faces were looking at him, Alec was more in a WTF state than shock, Magnus looked at him like he wanted to take it back but he didn't, so Arthur spoke " first of all, you introduced him as your friend, secondly if that was my boyfriend I would've never left him alone, looking like that, in a bar to dance with someone else " he gestured to the angry looking girl who looked like she wanted to slap Magnus but decided to leave instead, Arthur moved past Magnus and went to Alec, he planted a kiss on his cheek, “ see you around handsome”, he moved closer to ALec and spoke with a lower tone “ told you he is not blind “ he winked at Alec who smiled back at him, and he went back behind the bar.

After it was only him and Magnus, a slow song started playing, Alec asked Magnus to dance and he accepted his hand, they started dancing, Magnus had his head on ALec’s shoulder, and they stayed silent for a while, Magnus was the first to speak “ sorry I said you were my boyfriend, it’s just he was getting too handsy and I didn’t think you would be comfortable with that “ and with that Alec’s smile fell, why did he even bother getting his hopes up when he knew it was just that, hopes and dreams, of course Magnus wasn’t jealous he was just being a good friend , he just wanted to make sure Alec was alright, so Alec did the first thing he thought would make Magnus feel alright too” actually I was, he didn’t do anything I wasn’t comfortable with, he made sure I was Okay, he is a nice guy actually” he moved to make sure Magnus got that he was okay, but he could see magnus’ disappointment in his eyes, witch really confused him.

they looked at each other for a few seconds before Magnus spoke “ if you want to go to him it’s okay, the bet is over, I just need to tell you something and then you do whatever you want” he pause a little to make sure he has Alec’s attention “I am sorry, but I lied to you” Alec looked confused, they were still dancing, but they were slower than the music, “ what I said, might not be the truth, you are not my boyfriend, I had no right to say that, and no right to feel jealous but I was, and I am sorry, the words came out of my mouth without my permission, but now I am choosing to tell you how I feel, I love you Alexander, as more that Just a friend, I am in love with you, I have been since the first time I saw you, but I knew you had feelings for Jace so I kept it to myself, but now, I need you to know, And I don’t need an answer from you now or anyth..” Alec couldn’t stop himself, he cut Magnus off with clashing their lips together in a much needed and long overdue Kiss, they have obviously kissed before, but not like that, never like that, they were hiding from each other, but now Alec put all his feelings and love in that kiss so that Magnus would know, he didn’t need to wait for an answer, it was right in front of him, they had stopped dancing and were kissing for a long time, it almost felt like an hour, but it couldn’t have been more than a minute, when they let go of each other’s lips to catch much needed breath, they rested their foreheads together, after catching his breath Alec spoke “ I guess it worked” Magnus is response was a confused “hmm?” So Alec elaborated “ Arthur told me that we should make you jealous so I would know for sure if you felt the same way, I guess it worked” that got a giggle from Magnus, “ so he is the reason this is happening right now “ and Alec smiled before he said “ ah huh” Magnus moved closer and told him “ remind me to buy him a drink “ before he captured Alec’s lips in another kiss this time slower and with more love in it than any other kiss they shared.


End file.
